


Short SPN Fic #1

by motw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Monster of the Week, motw, podcast jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motw/pseuds/motw
Summary: Sometimes I send my buddy super short SPN "jokes"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Short SPN Fic #1

"Sam," Dean whispered, "do you know what that word means?" "

Yeah," Sam replied, "and you're saying it wrong. It's pronounced BA-ZING-GAA. It means awesome."


End file.
